The field of art to which this invention pertains is the removal of trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from an aqueous stream. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the removal of trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from an aqueous stream which comprises the steps of: (a) contacting a solvent, which in the supercritical state is effective to dissolve the trace hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the aqueous stream, with the aqueous stream, for a time sufficient at supercritical solvent conditions to dissolve at least a portion of the trace hydrocarbonaceous compounds and leave an aqueous stream having a reduced hydrocarbonaceous compound concentration; (b) separating the hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the solvent at subcritical conditions; and (c) recovering the hydrocarbonaceous compounds. In another embodiment of the present invention, the hydrocarbonaceous compounds which are recovered as hereinabove described are hydrotreated to eliminate any obnoxious characteristics of the recovered hydrocarbonaceous compounds.